For My Widower
by Fu FujoCassiopeia
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun..." Ujar pemuda berzodiak Leo tersebut sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. "Kadonya?" Sasuke menyeringai begitu kedua telapak tangan Naruto ditondongkan di depan mukanya. Hanya menyeringai. Sasuke memang cuma menyeringai, tapi bagi duda tampan seperti Naruto, ia sangat paham apa maksud dari seringai Sasuke itu. NaruSasu/DLDR..


Sebenarnya ini sequel dari My Widower lho, ada yang ingat ama fanfic itu? Hmm, udah lama banget sih... Yasudahlah, nggak pake lama, baca aja fanficnya trus jangan lupa isi kolom reviewnya...

.

.

.

.

Pupil biru langit milik duda beranak satu, bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu memandang _Cake_ ulang tahun yang baru saja ia terima dari salah satu sekretarisnya. Kue berdominasi_ butter cream_ warna orange dan putih itu juga dihiasi lilin dengan angka 29 di tengahnya. Ia tatap kue itu dengan perasaan bahagia, kentara jelas dari pupil birunya yang terlihat bersinar cerah penuh suka cita. Laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai pengusaha itu masih tidak percaya, jika Ranmaru anaknya, akan memberikan kejutan berupa kue ulang tahun, kepada dirinya. Bapak satu anak itu, sangat bahagia, ia memiliki seorang anak yang sangat menyanyanginya. Tapi, dibalik kebagaiaan yang ia rasakan, terselip satu kejanggalan yang membuat pilu hatinya. Dimana, orang yang tak kalah penting di dalam hidupnya, sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar semenjak kepergiannya menuju desa Oto. Yeah, kekasih hatinya Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berlibur bersama keluarganya di kota tersebut. Meninggalkannya sendirian, di hari yang begitu spesial untuknya.

"Kau tega sekali, Teme," sedihnya, "Kau berniat balas dendam atau apa, hm?" bisiknya dengan penuh rasa duka dan kecewa. Ia rindu pada Sasuke, Ia ingin Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, menemaninya dihari jadinya yang ke 29, memeluknya sebagai ucapan selamat, dan mengecup bibirnya sebagai kado sederhana yang bermakna luar biasa. Namun inginnya itu sia-sia, Sasuke lebih memilih pergi berlibur ke Otogakure, pergi selama 1 bulan penuh selama kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu diliburkan. Tapi, harusnya Sasuke ingat jika 2 minggu setelah kepergiaannya kesana, adalah hari yang spesial bagi Naruto, sebab saat itu bertepatan pula dengan 10 Oktober. Dimana, usianya bertambah satu tahun lagi saat ini. Tapi, jangankan untuk muncul di sampingnya demi menghabiskan malam berdua, mengiriminya ucapan selamat ulang tahun saja, tidak diterima oleh Naruto. Bagaimana lelaki berjabatan Direktur itu tidak sedih, harapannya untuk menghabiskan sehari bersama yang tersayang pupus sudah.

"Kau, tega sekali, Sasuke..."

**+._.+ X +._.+**

**Special for Uzumaki Naruto Birthday...**

**Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto...**

**Rated; T**

**Warning; OOC, AU, OC, BL-fic, typo, bahasa yang tidak beraturan, dll. Nggak suka, jangan baca! **

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Jangan keterlaluan begitu, Sasuke. Biar begitu, Naruto-_san_ itu kekasihsmu, tau!" Suara yang agak terdengar cempreng barusan, adalah milik dari seorang pemuda berambut perak sepundak, berpupil Violet dan, bernama lengkap Houzuki Suigetsu. Teman baik Sasuke di kampus, sekaligus teman ngobrolnya selama ia berlibur di Otogakure. "Yah, walau pun dia sering mengacuhkanmu, tapi dia 'kan tidak sengaja melakukan itu semua."

Sasuke yang waktu itu sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah pantai yang di sekelilingi oleh karang-karang besar yang terpahat indah, hanya mendengus. Dari dengusannya itu, tertangkap makna jika pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu kurang setuju dengan pandapat Suigetsu. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang memang sedikit memberikan efek jera terhadap Naruto yang sering mengabaikannya. Lebih mementingkan pekerjaan, dan sering terlambat saat mereka janjian, itu menyebalkan sekali. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang paling benci jika harus menunggu, dan Uzumaki Naruto, adalah laki-laki yang sering membuatnya menunggu. Sesekali, membalas 'Duren' tercintanya dengan meninggalkannya di Konoha saat hari ulang tahun Naruto, adalah hal yang tepat untuk membuat lelaki itu sadar, betapa hancur hatinya bila diacuhkan seperti itu.

"Biar tau rasa dia!" balas Sasuke dengan datar, sama seperti ekpresi wajahnya saat ini. Meski di dasar hatinya, mahasiswa yang baru 3 bulan yang lalu merayakan hari jadinya yang ke 23 itu, sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal ini terhadap Naruto. Tapi, sesekali mengerjai bapak beranak 1 itu, tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Haa," Suigetsu membuang napas, raut jenuh tergambar di wajahnya yang rupawan, "Terserah kau saja, Sasuke. Malas berdebat denganmu," adik dari Houzuki Mangetsu itu memilih untuk rebahan di atas _spring bed_ berukuran _single_ di hotel yang mereka sewa selama beberapa minggu ini. "Asal kau betah saja, mengacuhkan Duda kesayanganmu itu!" Celetukan Suigetsu tersebut mampu membuat pupil Sasuke mengecil akibat syok. Heran, tau darimana sahabatnya itu mengenai isi hatinya?. Dengan penuh tanda tanya ia berbalik menghadap Suigestu yang berpura-pura tidur. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika isi hatinya mudah sekali ditebak.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

Uchiha Sasuke, bukannya tidak menyadari jika semenjak tadi _handphone_ kesayangannya terus menerus bergetar di saku celananya. Lelaki tampan berhidung mancung itu hanya malas untuk menerima panggilan, yang sudah jelas sekali dari siapa. Adik Uchiha Itachi yang kini lebih dekat menikmati deburan ombak di pantai, menatap datar ke lautan biru di depannya sambil membayangkan betapa galaunya hati Naruto, di Konoha sana.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sedih, tak ada cahaya di kedua bola mata birunya yang terbiasa cerah. Wajahnya nampak kusut dan berantakan, rambutnya pun terlihat makan awut-awutan. Hatinya sedang dilanda kegalauan yang luar biasa sekarang. Dan, salahkan Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dua minggu ditinggalkan Sasuke, diacuhkan, Email dan telfonnya bahkan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Jujur, Naruto, sedang terkena DBD akut saat ini. Yeah, Dilema Bila Diabaikan.

"Kau tega sekali, Teme?" Gumam Naruto setengah frustasi, mata birunya memperhatikan selembar foto yang disimpan manis dalam pigora. Dimana terdapat foto Sasuke yang sedang merengut karena rambut hitamnya diacak-acak olehnya. "Sekarang aku sadar kok, seperti apa perasaanmu jika diabaikan..." Benar bukan, Naruto sedang terserang penyakit 'DBD' akut sekarang. Dan obatnya, hanya Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Senja mulai merajai langit kota Otogakure, namun Sasuke masih tidak berniat meninggalkan tepian pantai tempat ia berdiri sekarang, meskipun dingin mulai menyakiti kulit putih nan halus miliknya. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut masih ingin menikmati pesona matahari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam, menyisakan warna orange kemerahan yang digantikan warna hitam, yang terpantul di atas air di bawahnya. Orange, warna yang membuatnya teringat pada seseorang yang menjadi tambatan hatinya. Duda beranak satu yang memikat hatinya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda berpupil obsidian itu tersenyum tipis, mengingat Naruto membuatnya tidak dapat berhenti menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia penasaran dengan seperti apa keadaan kekasihnya sekarang ini. "Pasti kau frustasi sekali saat ini," kekehnya. Tebakan jitu! Naruto memang sedang galau saat ini, dan itu karena ulah Sasuke. "Hmn.. Sesekali mengerjaimu, tidak apa 'kan, Dobe-san?" kembali Sasuke berbicara pada angin laut yang berhembus di sekitarnya. Mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melihat jam tangan berwarna hitam kepunyaannya. Pukul lima lewat, "Mungkin, sekarang sudah waktunya aku kembali," seraya bergumam seperti itu, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi pantai, menuju kamar hotel yang ia sewa bersama teman satu kampus dan keluarga besarnya, untuk menyiapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat spesial.

**+._.+ X +._.+**

"Cepat serahkan semua uangmu!" Malam ini, tepat ditanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari yang begitu sial bagi Naruto. Pertama, dilupakan oleh mahasiswa tampan yang merupakan kekasihnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kerja larut malam dan tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan Ranmaru. Ketiga, mobilnya mogok begitu saja saat ia harus melewati jalanan sepi yang terkenal angker. Lalu, ia terpaksa berjalan kaki untuk menemukan Halte bus yang berjarak 100 meter dari tempat mobilnya mati. Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi Naruto membuang nafas putus asa, sebab saat ini, salah satu tangannya harus dicengkal ke belakang dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'krek' yang menyakitkan, ditodong oleh sebilah pisau tajam yang menodai sedikit leher jenjangnya, dan diancam akan dibunuh bila tidak memberi perampok berpenampilan serba hitam itu beberapa lembar uang.

"Baiklah..." Naruto mulai mengambil apa yang diminta perampok berpostur tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, dan...

**BRUAGH**

Satu tendangan keras tepat mengenai rusuk perampok tersebut, membuat sosok berpakaian hitam, topi, masker, dan kacamata hitam itu tersungkur jatuh sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak tau ya, sedang merampok siapa? Kau juga tidak tau ya? Kalau modku sedang tidak bagus sekarang ini?" Naruto menatap nyalang penjahat yang kini masih tersungkur di bawahnya, saat ini, dengan mudah Naruto dapat menghabisi lelaki itu, apalagi modnya juga sedang tidak baik sekarang, jadi, salah siapa merampok disaat yang tidak tepat.

**DUG!**

Tendangan kecil mengenai tulang pipi Naruto, rupanya penjahat yang satu itu tidak mau kalah. Tapi sebelum sempat pria berswetter panjang itu lari, Naruto lebih dulu menendangnya, tepat di tulang punggung, membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Semakin kesal karena keberanian Naruto, akhirnya perampok itu kembali mengeluarkan pisaunya, dan berlari menuju ke arah Naruto, namun...

"Ughh..." Sekali lagi perampok itu gagal dan kembali terjatuh ke aspal yang dingin sambil merintih kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya yang ditendang oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan, dengan sombong ia duduk di atas perut perampok tersebut. "Kau gagal Pak, dan mungkin penjara lebih tepat buatmu!" Diambilnya kacamata yang melindungi kedua bola mata si pria. Ternyata perampok gadungan itu memiliki pupil yang indah bagai langit malam diatasnya. Lalu, inisiatif Naruto berikutnya adalah membuka masker lelaki itu, dan...

Entah mau terharu, marah, jengkel, syok, atau bahagia, jika lelaki berstatus Duda itu dikejutkan dengan rupa perampok sial tersebut. "Sa.. Sasuke..." Desisnya gugup, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka, jika adik Itachilah yang sedang menyamar.

Sasuke yang niatnya ingin mengerjai Naruto hanya dapat merengut kesal karena gagal membuat Naruto ketakutan, kini hanya dapat membelalakkan kedua matanya setelah Naruto merengkuh badannya.

"Kau.. gila, Teme! Aku rindu padamu, tau! Tapi, kau tidak pernah bisa dihubungi, dihari sepenting ini pun, sama saja!"

"Aku cuma ingin membuatmu jera, sekaligus memberi kejutan dihari ulang tahunmu, Dobe!" Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk Duda kesayangannya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Terima kasih pada Sai yang mau repot-repot mengotak-atik mobil Naruto hingga membuat mobil mewah itu mogok. Terima kasih pada Pamannya Obito yang mau repot-repot menyewa Helikopter agar ia sampai di Konoha dengan tepat waktu. Juga dengan ektingnya yang membuat Naruto sampai menangis terharu seperti ini. Yah, Sasuke yakin, Naruto sedang menangis karena bagia saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maaf, sudah membuatmu cem-" Sasuke diam saja, tidak berniat protes atau apapun juga ketika Naruto mengunci bibirnya. Mencium kedua benda kenyalnya dengan gemas untuk mengecap rasa yang ia miliki. Memeluk tubuhnya pun, terasa semakin erat hingga membuat dadanya sesak. Tapi tidak masalah, sebab Sasuke juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Jadi, Ia biarkan saja waktu-waktu mereka berlalu dengan saling menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam kuncian lembut yang menggoda. Meskipun posisi keduanya sangatlah tidak nyaman.

+._.+ X +._.+

"Kau senang sekali membuatku stres!" Kedengarannya memang kejam kata-kata Naruto itu, tapi pria beranak 1 tersebut memang mengatakan apa yang sedari kemarin mengganjal pikirannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sebelum membalas ucapan Duda kesayangannya itu, lelaki berpupil _onyx_ tersebut memilih untuk menyesap kopi miliknya. "Balasan setimpal untukmu 'kan, Naruto-san?" sahutnya sarkastik.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku sempat putus asa menghadapi semua ini. Yah-yah, aku tau kau marah karena aku sering sekali mengabaikanmu, tapi..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!" Pupil Naruto mengecil, ayah Ranmaru itu tidak menyangka, jika Sasuke yang jarang sekali memeluknya lebih dahulu, kini sedang merangkulnya, bahkan kekasihnya itu mengatakan hal yang sangat jarang ia ucapkan.

"Beruntung aku memilikimu..." lirih Naruto, mata birunya nampak sedikit sendu, antara sedih dan bahagia. "I do, Dobe!" balas Sasuke yang masih mendekap tubuh Uzumaki muda itu dari belakang. Tak ada yang salah dengan saling melengkapi dan dilengkapi. Tak adayang salah dengan hubungan yang menurut orang itu terlarang. Tak ada yang salah selama Naruto masih bersama Sasuke.

"Selamat ulang tahun..." Ujar pemuda berzodiak Leo tersebut sambil mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

"Kadonya?" Sasuke menyeringai begitu kedua telapak tangan Naruto ditondongkan di depan mukanya. Hanya menyeringai. Sasuke memang cuma menyeringai, tapi bagi duda tampan seperti Naruto, ia sangat paham apa maksud dari seringai Sasuke itu.

Jadi, mumpung Ranmaru sudah tidur. Dingin makin menusuk, dan malam makin memuncak, untuk apa buang-buang waktu lagi? Mungkin, 'bergurau' di kamar pribadi milik Naruto, adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Bagi mereka berdua tentu saja.

.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Apa'an fanfic ini? Abal banget brow! Bikinnya dadakan juga sih, feel jadi nggak dapet. Tapi nggak apa deh, review aja yah.. Fu tunggu... Happy B'day Naru-koi!^^v

Regards...

Fu For Fujoshi...^_^d


End file.
